1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote control transmitter, hereafter device, which in addition to the usual manual keypad inputs has external inputs to control operating parameters of a remote control receiver. The device uses a modified commercially available remote control transmitter equipped with external inputs that enable the transmitter to automatically control various operating modes of its companion receiver as a function of external sensors.
2. Discussion of Background
In light of the increased use of remote control technology in everyday use it becomes apparent that often a user has to perform routine and repetitive functions that could be performed without operator intervention. As we have now acquired the technology to economically produce devices to emulate human response it becomes prudent and cost-effective to capitalize on this technology to minimize unnecessary work or labor. When television was first introduced it was incomprehensible to think of any advantage to having remote control of a television set with only a few channels and sitting only 5 feet away. Now with the increase in capabilities and technology, and the interaction between technologies, remote controls have become a necessity . . . not a luxury. Many routine functions required to be performed in our daily activities have now become so laborious, time consuming, routine, and sometimes dangerous that we must resort to remote controlled systems.
For example, it would be difficult if not impossible and often life threatening to thwart forms of terrorism if it were not for remote control manipulators such as bomb removal systems. Further, what about our elderly, handicapped, mentally and physically impaired . . . could they function in our society without the benefit of remote controlled devices? As such it is imperative that we invent and develop the necessary technologies, at the risk of initially being labeled lazy or couch potatoes, to vision the future. Remember, few envisioned the utility of the computer mouse as a remote control device that today supports some of the most famous, and severely handicapped, physicists of our time. Could Stephen Hawking in his efforts to quantify the history of the universe and the big bang theory function without the technology of the mouse? I think not. In every facet of life today, engineering, biology, medicine, and such we rely on remote control devices and could not support advances in science without remote control devices that we use in every day life.
Further there is an immediate need in our society to fight terrorism, kidnapping, molestation, and crime in general with an immediate need to expand surveillance to protect us from these egregious acts. This will invariably require the use of remote control devices previously thought to be children's toys or simply a means to avoid work.
There have been many attempts to provide expanded capabilities to systems by using remote control devices examples of which are shown in the prior art apparatus contained U.S. Pat. No. 6,771,885 issued Aug. 3, 2004. Other types of remote control apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,906 issued Jun. 29, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,395 issued May 22, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,515 issued Feb. 17, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,462 issued Jun. 8, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. D431,552 issued Oct. 3, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. D433,403, issued Nov. 7, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. D424,061 issued May 2, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. D424,577 issued May 9, 2000 which address these issues.
Inherent in the design of all these systems is the lack of external inputs to control receiver functions by sensors or other external inputs. The present invention provides a solution to that problem in a cost-effective manner and can be adapted to any device that has remote control capabilities. Additionally, the redesign of existing remote controls functions is not required as the existing control functions are not compromised or affected—only activated by other devices or sensors.